Tanks Fanfiction war thunder tanks love story
by gbee2fast4u
Summary: This is my first fan fiction if there are any errors please tell me and i would love more ideas
1. Chapter 1: Scouting Mission

_All is fair in Love and War_

 _Chapter 1: Scouting Mission_

 _Characters_

Mark: =Tiger 2 H mit 105mm

Diederich: =Panther _2_

Annushka: =T-34-85- _special_

 _Mark_ : Do you see anything?

 _Diederich:_ Not a thing, this is starting to scare me we have been out here for 4 damn hours looking for Soviets and not even a pair of tracks.

 _Mark:_ I agree, do you believe we should head back?

 _Diederich:_ Yea, It's getting late

Mark and Diederich start heading back to base but a small dust cloud catches Marks eye.

 _Mark:_ Halt, I see something. Im going to range find it just in case it's an enemy tank. Range 2700 meters.

 _Diederich:_ Understood

A few seconds pass as the dust settles.

 _Mark:_ What the hell? It looks like a T-34, do you see it too?

 _Diederich:_ Yea, it looks like it is stuck why isn't it moving?

 _Mark:_ I'm going to shoot a burst of my machine gun at it to see if it does anything get ready

 _Diederich:_ I'm ready, what if it doesn't move?

 _Mark:_ Then we go investigate.

Mark places a well-aimed splash of 7.62 on the T-34 it turns its turret towards Mark and Diederich.

 _Annushka:_ HELP ME PLEASE IM SINKING IN THE MUD ITS A SWAMP OVER HERE.

 _Diederich:_ What the? It sounds Feminine, did u hear it too?

 _Mark:_ Yea I did.

 _Diederich:_ Let's go check it out.

 _Mark:_ Agreed, load hollow charge though Command will be pissed if they hear we wasted one of are Armor-Piercing rounds on a fukin T-34.

Mark and Diederich proceed to the T-34 at about 500 meters they hear the T-34 cry out and attempt to back up and out of the mud but it just sinks deeper Diederich notices Medical Equipment and the Russian Medical decal on the side of the T-34s turret.

 _Annushka:_ PLEASE NO! (( in her head)) no no no please don't be germans there germans there fucking germans what am I gonna do there gonna tear me apart what do I do what do I do what do I fucking do).

 _Diederich:_ It's O.K. we won't shoot, hold your fire and well try and pull you out.

 _Annushka:_ Alright…

 _Mark: (whispers)_ do we really have to fucking help the disgusting Soviet.

 _Diederich: (whispers)_ yes of course don't be so rude she might have information about were the nearest few soviet bases are judging how she is a medical vehicle.

 _Mark: (whispers)_ fine

 _Diederich_ I'm going to throw you a tow cable see if u can hook it to yourself.

Annushka: O.K.

Annushka hooks the cable to herself and Mark and Diederich pull her out slowly.

 _Annushka:_ THANK YOU SO MUCH I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DROWN, can I go now? :3

 _Mark:_ Very funny.

Mark and Diederich loop the tow cables around the connection ports and hook it back to themselves so Annushka cannot escape.

 _Annushka:_ My names Annushka just so you two know

 _Mark:_ Don't care all you are is a P.O.W.

 _Diederich:_ you don't have to be so rude, I'm Diederich, and he's Mark pleased to meet you Annushka.

 _End Chapter 1:_


	2. Chapter 2: Defector

_All is fair in Love and War_

 _Chapter 2: Defector_

Characters

Mark: Tiger II mit 105mm

Diederich: Panther 2

Annushka: T-34-85

Ernst: Panzer 2 H

Karl: Maus

 _Ernst:_ Hi Mark Hi Diederich how are you guys

 _Mark:_ Good

 _Diederich:_ I'm great we got are selves a P.O.W. her names Annushka

Ernst zooms around behind Diederich

 _Ernst:_ Hi Annushka I'm Ernst

 _Annushka:_ Hello pleased to meet you and smiles

 _Mark:_ Enuf chit chat we got to get her to Command

 _Ernst: (whispers)_ Jerk

 _Mark:_ What was that you jittery little fuck?

 _Ernst:_ None of your business giant ass penis cannon

 _Diederich:_ Lets go to command shall we Mark

 _Mark:_ Agreed lets go

They arrive at Command and see Karl the Commander of the outfit

 _Diederich:_ Karl we have a P.O.W. what should we do with her

 _Karl:_ Put her? In the storage building there's a place for P.O.W.s there.

 _Diederich:_ Yes sir. Come on Annushka I'll take you there

Diederich unhitches Annushka

 _Diederich:_ please don't run off ok

 _Annushka:_ I promise I won't, is there possibly any chance that I could become a German T-34 and fight with you guys.

 _Diederich:_ Why would you want to if you ever go back to USSR they'll shoot you as a traitor?

 _Annushka:_ they left me behind to sink and die in the mud and what was supposed to be the enemy saved my life.

 _Diederich:_ ill talk to Karl about it and see what he says

Diederich rolls off to command to talk to Karl while Ernst watches Annushka and rolls up to her

 _Ernst:_ Hi

 _Annushka:_ Hello its Ernst right?

 _Ernst:_ yes it is, you're a field nurse?

 _Annushka:_ yea I am

 _Ernst:_ I think I've seen you before a few times were you at Leningrad about 2 months ago treating some T54-1947 with a broken turret and a bent gun

 _Annushka:_ wow yea I was that's a great memory

 _Ernst:_ that and the fact im small and fast is the reason im a scout

 _Annush_ ka: I should have guessed that

 _Ernst:_ awwee fuk Marks comeing gotta run bye

 _Annnushka:_ bye

 _Mark:_ Who were you talking to soviet?

 _Annushka:_ um Ernst

 _Mark:_ O.K.

 _Annushka:_ this is a storage facility? Its Huge (whispers) almost as huge as ur fukin gun)

 _Mark:_ yea it is we keep most of are spare parts and ammunition here

 _Annushka:_ it must be really really nice to have spare parts…

 _Mark:_ it is useful I will emit that

Mark turns his turret to the side looking around Annushka starts staring at his 105mm

Mark notices and turns his turret back

 _Mark:_ What are u looking at?

 _Annushka:_ nothing

 _Mark:_ don't get any smart ideas soviet

 _Annushka:_ I wont

 _Diederich:_ im back guess what you can fight on are side Annushka

 _Annushka:_ Really?!

 _Diederich:_ yea

 _Annushka:_ do you mind if I have a look at the spare parts and stuff I kinda need a few… replacements you might say

 _Diederich:_ uhhhh sure

 _Ernst: (hideing thinking to himself)_ God she has a fukin nice suspension and those turret curves

 _Annushka:_ thank you so much

 _Ernst:_ I got paint and stuff to put german markings on yo-

Everyone starts looking at Ernst and thinks were the fuck did you come from Ernst just stops sets the paint down and backs up slowly disappearing behind some crates

 _Mark:_ He always pops in and out of everywhere in the most unexpected awkward places

 _Over Head Radio_

 _Karl: Lights out_

 _Diederich:_ ill leave the light on for you since you need to chance spare parts ok

 _Annushka:_ thank you good night Diederich

 _End Chapter 2:_


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

_All is fair in Love and War_

 _Chapter 3: But I Love You_

New Character

Anatoly= T-54/1947

 _Annushka:_ (to herself) that was a good night's rest

Annushka makes the final touches on her new 88mm gun smoke dispensers and gasoline engine

She hears a hanger door open and sees Diederich

 _Diederich:_ HelWow that's an 88mm u look really sexysweell really swell

 _Annushka:_ Thanks Diederich

 _Diederich:_ Here comes Mark I wonder what hell think

 _Annushka:_ Hi mark what do you think about my new gun

 _Mark:_ I couldn't care less soviet, I'm getting my ammunition and going on scouting mission are you coming Diederich

 _Annushka:_ Can I go?

 _Mark:_ No I'm not going with you

 _Diederich:_ then I'm staying

 _Annushka:_ Thanks Diederich

 _Diederich:_ ill help u learn the 88mm so you can take out some tanks and see if we can't tweak it to make it more effective

 _Annushka:_ oh really! I would love that

 _Diederich:_ anytime

 _Mark:_ Just don't blow yourself up soviet I don't whanna pick up the mess

 _Diederich:_ says the tank that got his engine caught on fire twice chasing JS-2s

 _Mark:_ prick

 _Diederich:_ you got that right

 _Mark: well im off see you Diederich_

 _Annushka: why don't he like me?_

 _Mark:_ he just don't like Russians no matter what they do or say

 _Annushka:_ I wonder If I can change him

 _Diederich:_ good luck

 _Annushka:_ thanks hahahaha

 _Diederich:_ ok so follow me to the shooting range

 _Annushka:_ all right

Diederich and Annushka go off to the shooting range to practice while Ernst spies on an enemy base

 _Ernst (to self quietly_ ) holy shit all of those t54s and is3s and 203mm artillery guns there getting ready to attack soon I got to find Anatoly

 _Anatoly: (thinking)_ were the fuck is Ernst he's supposed to be here already hes 30 seconds late if he don't get here soon I won't be able to warn him

 _Ernst:_ (whisper) is it safe?

 _Anatoly:_ there you fucking are god damnit what the hell took you so long you.

 _Ernst:_ gathering intelligence what the hell is going on out there

 _Anatoly:_ there preparing for an invasion they put a tracking device on some bitch T-34 and left her in the mud

 _Ernst:_ WHAT! HOLY SHIT SHE ARIVED 2 DAYS AGO AT ARE INCAMPMENT

 _Anatoly:_ keep it the fuck down they'll hear u there's an officers tent next to us

 _Ernst:_ right where did they put the device and will she betray us?

 _Anatoly:_ I would say not they knocked her out, broke her engine, and gun, I think they also raped her… I'm not sure, and put the device under her near the back road wheel on the left it's like a little steel block

 _Ernst:_ When will they attack and how?

 _Anatoly:_ there going to send in the IS3s first about 20 of them to see if they cant soak up the shots then the t54s around 30 of them then after that the is3s will halt and form a V patter with the t54s in the middle of them then bombard with the 203mm artillery there going to shoot in front of them at a slow pace covering them. they are going to attack tomorrow in the morning.

 _Ernst:_ Jesus I have to warn them thanks so much Anatoly.

 _Anatoly:_ don't be fucking late next time you fascist basterd... and don't die I can't wait until this fucking war is over

 _Ernst:_ I'll try not too, and when this war is over ill buy us both a drink see you.

 _Anatoly:_ that sounds like a plan

 _Diederich:_ that's great that's really good aim

 _Annushka:_ Thanks Diederich

 _Mark:_ Hi Diederich how are you

 _Diederich:_ Hi Mark im good how did your scouting go

 _Annushka:_ Hi Mark

 _Mark:_ It went well, oh ehh hi soviet (Thinking)) why the fuck wont u leave me alone) So Diederich whanna go get a drink?

 _Diederich:_ Sure you comeing Annushka?

 _Mark: (whispers)_ I fucking meant us I don't want to drink with a fucking soviet

 _Annushka (hearing mark)_ no I don't whanna go I'm going to look at stuff in the ware house

Annushka rolls off with tears in her eyes, Diederich notices.

 _Diederich:_ im going to go put my ammunition away first I don't want a repeat of what happened last time

 _Mark:_ ok ill see you there

Diederich rolls off after Annushka he finds her quietly crying with tears all over her turret down to her machine gun port and tracks

 _Diederich:_ are you ok?

 _Annushka:_ I'm fine

 _Diederich:_ no you're not what is wrong?

 _Annushka:_ no one likes me around here just like when I was working as a nurse for the soviets

 _Diederich:_ that isn't true

 _Annushka:_ who likes me?

 _Diederich:_ I do.. a lot.. _I love you…_

 _Annushka:_ really?

 _Diederich:_ really

Diederich smiles at her and wipes a tear from her eye with his gun

 _Annushka:_ Thank you

Annushka hugs Diederich and gives him a kiss on the cheek

 _Diederich:_ that's the first time anyone's ever kissed me

 _Annushka:_ hehehe that's defenatly gonna change

Annushka gives Diederich a kiss on his lips there 88mms grind against ecother

 _Diederich:_ Holy sheiza! That feels really good, I hate to brake this up but I gotta go Mark will get really pissed off if I don't show up.

 _Annushka:_ O.K. have fun

Annushka blows a kiss towards Diederich he blows one back at her

 _Ernst: (To self)_ What the fuck did I just watch

 _End Chapter 3:_


End file.
